The Years After
by Hermione143Harry
Summary: **H/Hr**Harry defeats Voldemort in 7th year. When he returns, Hermione has VeRy surprising news for him! Most of the story takes place after graduation. Please read and review!! Flames accepted
1. Harry leaves

Title: The Years After  
Rating: PG-13, some R  
Coupling: Harry and Hermione; Ron and Lavender; Ginny and Draco (though we won't really be focusing on the latter two)  
Spoilers: all books  
Chapter: 1/?  
Summary: In this chapter, the trio is in their 7th year at Hogwarts. It takes place starting at the beginning of the year, in September.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did  
  
  
The Years After, Chapter One  
  
  
  
It was a few weeks into the school year, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three were eating lunch in the great hall, Ron sitting across from Harry and Hermione. This past summer, the two had finally realized their feelings for each other, and had been going out since. They were sitting rather close, and Harry's arm was around Hermione's waist.  
  
Hermione was reading off their schedules, and Harry was pleased to see that they didn't have potions until Thursday. Today they had Herbology in Greenhouse 7. "I wonder what we will be doing in there today." Hermione said thoughtfully. Ron was about to say something, when Dumbledore appeared at their table. "Harry, come with me, please." He looked grim.  
  
Harry looked nervously at Hermione and Ron, and gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze. Then he followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Hermione immediately rounded on Ron.   
  
"What happened? Do you know? Is he in trouble? Oh, God, is it Voldemort?" At this last suggestion, Hermione wailed and a few people looked as if they weren't sure they just heard her actually say You-Know-Who's name. Ron shushed her and led her to the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait swung open, Harry was seated on a couch, waiting for them. He looked weary, sad, and slightly angry all at once. As his two best friends rushed over to him, he stood.   
  
"I am going to have to break the news to you guys separately. Ron first." Harry headed upstairs to the boys' dormitory with a worried Ron.  
He sat on his bed, and Ron sat across from him. "What's up?"   
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Dumbledore just told me that Voldemort is back, and wants to duel me," Ron gasped. "I have to leave immediately, and I need your help on how to break it to Hermione."  
  
Ron stared at him. "Geez, Harry. Wow. Listen, you should disarm him, them try Avada Kedavra, and-"  
  
"Ron! Listen, I don't have much time, and I have to tell Hermione, because I am leaving tonight! I understand you're worried about me and everything, but how am I going to tell my girlfriend that I am leaving and have a good chance of not coming back?!"  
  
Ron looked guilty and sad. "Sorry, Harry. Listen, Just go down there and tell her. Comfort her, and tell her that you will never leave her, even if you die and stuff like that." Harry gave him a grim smile and got off the bed.   
  
"Thanks Ron. Listen, if I don't come back- "  
"Harry, don't speak that way! Of course you will! You can beat him, you've beaten him four times already! Listen-I know you can." Ron looked up at Harry and got off the bed. He gave him a hug and added in a whisper, "You better beat him-I don't know what I would do without you as my best friend."   
Harry gave him a smile and headed downstairs. "Bye, Ron."   
  
Hermione looked up at the sound of Harry's voice. "Harry? Why are you saying goodbye to Ron?" One look at the look on Harry's face, and in a tremulous voice she said, "Harry, talk to me."   
  
"'Mione. Dumbledore just told me that Voldemort is back. He wants to duel me, and I have to leave tonight." He looked up at her, afraid to say anything for fear of crying. Hermione looked frozen, like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All of a sudden, she threw herself into Harry's arms. Sobbing into his shoulder, she moaned, "Harry! What if you get killed? I don't know what I'd do! Oh, Harry...why? Why you? Yes, yes, I know why, but still...oh Harry, please say you'll be careful. Please. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"   
  
He held a finger up to her lips. She looked into those emerald eyes, and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her closer to him, and gently prodded Hermione's lips with his tongue. She willingly opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. The kiss slowly deepened, and all of a sudden Hermione pulled away. She pulled him into a corner, and whispered, "Silentius privatus". Everything around them became foggy, and Harry wondered what she was doing.  
  
"I performed a spell to envelop us in a large bubble. No one can see or hear us, and if they come near the bubble they suddenly remember something they forgot to do somewhere else." Harry grinned and leaned in for another kiss. As things were getting more and more heated, Harry asked, "Hermione? Do you want to stop?"   
  
She looked up into his eyes. "Harry, I may never see you again. I want our could-be last time together to be special, and something we'll always remember. I want you to make me yours. If you're ready, that is."  
  
Harry was speechless. "Mione, I'm ready, but are you sure? I-"  
  
"I've never been more sure in my life." She confirmed.   
  
******************************************************  
  
A little while later, they got up and dressed.  
  
"I am so sorry, love, but I have to leave now." Hermione clung to him. "Listen, Mione, even if I am killed, I will always be there for you, if not physically, mentally."  
  
She wiped her tears and gave him a last hug and kiss. "I love you Harry. Don't forget that!" She called after his retreating back. Before he stepped through the portrait hole, he turned and blew her a kiss.  
  
The minute the portrait swung back closed, Hermione collapsed in tears. 


	2. Harry returns and gets a surprise

It was about a month after Harry left when Hermione got the stomach bug. She was in the bathroom one morning when she heard Ginny pounding on the door. "Herm, honey, are you ok in there? You haven't come out in a while!" Hermione moaned her reply and opened the door. Ginny's mouth dropped. Hermione looked tired, and she had one hand on her lower back, one on her forehead.   
  
She helped Hermione into her bed, and then seeing her friend was asleep, headed to class. Sensing that Ginny was gone, Hermione sat up in bed and reached for her wand. Nervously, she remembered that green was yes, red was no. She held her wand below her belly button, and whispered "Preguntus lamosa ". Almost immediately, the wand tip began to glow. Hermione looked at it, frozen. It was green. She was pregnant.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Because Hermione didn't go to lunch, Ginny brought some up to her. She sat on her friend's bed and told her the day's events. Hermione looked at Ginny, "Gin, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A couple weeks later, Hermione was feeling much better. She had only told Ginny, and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey had told her to come back in three weeks, to check up on the baby. It had matured enough to be tested for the father. Hermione was sure it was Harry, she had never slept with anyone else and that last night with him had been her first time, but Madam Pomfrey had to make sure.  
  
Hermione headed down to the infirmary. When she walked in, she greeted Madam Pomfrey cheerfully. Madam Pomfrey hadn't been that angry at all when Hermione told her of her condition, she was actually the exact opposite. She was so happy for Hermione that if (she stressed the if very much) Harry should be killed, Hermione would have a part of him to remember him by.   
  
This kind of freaked Hermione out a little bit, but she got over it. She laid down on the bed, and Madam Pomfrey came over with a metal instrument that had a computer screen on it. She held it over Hermione's lower abdomen, and touched a button. It beeped a few times. Madam Pomfrey looked up at Hermione. "Its father is indeed Mr. Potter. I also know the sex and birth date, if you would like that information. Otherwise it's perfectly healthy."  
  
"No thank you. I want the sex to be a surprise, and the same with the birthday. But thanks anyway!" Hermione said, and headed to her dorm.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A month later, two days before Christmas break, Hermione sat in transfiguration. But instead of her studies, her mind was focused on Harry. She was absentmindedly massaging her belly when she heard Dumbledore's voice in the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor McGonagal, may I see Hermione please?" Hermione got up and followed him out of the room, wondering why he wanted to see her. They headed up to his office, and in front of the door they stopped. "Go ahead in, Hermione, I have something in there I think you'll like." Hermione was about to ask what, but he disappeared.   
  
She gently pushed the door open, and saw a figure across the room with his back towards her. He looked somewhat familiar, and then she gasped, realizing whom it was. Could it be Harry? The figure spun around, startled. Hermione paused only a second before flying across the room into his open arms. Harry picked her up and spun her in a circle before setting her down again.   
  
Hermione knew that she had to tell him sooner or later. "Harry, remember before you left? What, um, happened? Well..." She trailed off. Harry looked at her expectantly.   
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	3. Hermione's Surprise

Harry stood speechless. Then he scooped Hermione up in a hug, and yelled excitedly. "What is it? Boy or girl? Names? Due date?" He looked at her suddenly.   
  
"Harry, I waited for you to help decide names. And I didn't want to find out the sex, but he/she is due in late July."  
  
Harry whooped and laughed. They headed back to the dorm together. Harry kept muttering under his breath, "I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it-I am going to be a father!" Hermione laughed and looped her arm through his. Then she halted.   
  
"Harry, what about Voldemort?"  
  
He glanced at her, and then looked away. "He's gone. I disarmed him immediately, and then used Avada Kedavra. He was in shock that I beat him so fast, but didn't have much time to contemplate it since he died seconds later." Hermione was speechless for a minute, then hugged him very tightly.   
  
"I knew you could do it! Ha-HAH!" Hermione exulted. And they both headed to the common room, very happy indeed.  
  
For a while there was a great commotion in the common room about Harry's return. Then the couple sat down in a corner, and Harry was brought up to date on stuff at Hogwarts. Hermione informed Harry about Ron's vacation to Egypt until August, to stay with his brother.   
  
"Why, he won't be back until after the baby's born!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't even know about the baby, only Madam Pomfrey and Ginny do."  
  
The two chatted for a large portion of the night, until they headed to bed. The next day, neither left the other's side for more than five minutes. Even Snape seemed to have gotten up on the right side of the bed; he let them sit together in potions. Finally, after the last class of the day, Harry and Hermione headed hand in hand to the Great Hall. They were eating quietly, when all of a sudden Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry looked up, startled. "What's wrong, Mione?"  
"I was supposed to see Madam Pomfrey today after Herbology! Come on, you have to come with me!"  
  
With that, Hermione jumped up from the table, grabbed Harry's hand, and led him through the sea of curious students. When they finally reached the infirmary, Hermione burst through the door. "Madam Pomfrey! Sorry I am late, I forgot--"  
  
"Hush, child, and lay down. You cannot overexert yourself! Why, Harry! Nice to see you again. Congratulations on your defeat of the Dark Lord, and of course, your child! Please take a seat next to Hermione.  
"Hermione, do you remember what we were going to do today?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, today the baby is old enough to come up on the screen-watch." Harry watched, interested, as Madam Pomfrey ran the instrument over Hermione's stomach. There were a few beeps, and suddenly a screen popped out of the top of the instrument. On the screen was a green rectangle (where the sex and birth date were covered) and what looked to be an upside down cone. Inside the 'cone' there was a small object moving, about the size of a peanut. Harry suddenly realized that that was the baby, his baby. It was so clear, it looked like a simple black and white photo.   
  
"Wow," Harry breathed. Hermione was looking in awe at the screen.   
"Everything seems to be in order." Madam Pomfrey announced, and hit a button. The picture printed out, and she gave it to Harry. "Off you go, you two! Have a nice Christmas!"  
  
Harry and Hermione headed back to the common room, huddled over the picture. When they entered, Ginny ran over to them. "Hey, what's that?" she asked curiously.   
  
Hermione showed her the picture of the baby. "Great Merlin, that's awesome! Can you hardly wait until it's born?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.   
  
She then ran to the girl's dorm. Harry laughed. "That was a little strange..."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Hey, do you want to start thinking of names?"  
Harry agreed, and she grabbed a piece of parchment. "How about for a boy, Jake?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "Cody?"  
Hermione made a face. "I know...James Harold Potter." Harry smiled sadly.   
"Yeah, that would be nice to name him after his grandfather. Yes, if its a boy, how about that?" Hermione agreed, and they set to work on girl names.  
  
"Katie?"  
"Jenny?"  
"Harry...I am not trying to dampen the mood or anything, but what about Lily Elizabeth? After your mom?"  
  
Harry grinned. "They'd love it!" he exclaimed. "It's perfect! Lily or James!"  
  
Hermione sighed, contented, and cuddled into Harry's arms in the armchair.   
Harry stared into the fire, as if contemplating something. Suddenly, he got up and stood in front of Hermione. "Hermione, I wanted to wait until Christmas Eve to do this, but I can't. While I was gone, I realized that I cannot live with out you." He dropped to one knee, causing Hermione to gasp. "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, marry me."  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks as he slipped the ring onto her finger.   
Harry then enveloped her in a hug, and they settled into the armchair once more.   
She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and they fell asleep in front of the fire.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Hermione stirred. She felt arms encircling her, and then remembered last night's events. She was going to marry her best friend, and was having his child, too! She thought ecstatically. She leaned up and kissed Harry on the nose. He stirred a bit, then sleepily opened his eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Morning, love."  
"Morning, Harry. Ready for breakfast?"  
"I believe I am. Lemme just shower quickly first, then we'll head down."  
  
The pair showered and got ready then met back in the common room. Hand in hand they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entering, they saw Ginny waving furiously at them.   
  
"I saw you two this morning," she said with a giggle after they had sat down across from her. "Quite a compromising position, I must say!"  
  
Hermione casually reached for the pumpkin juice and let the light catch the ring. Ginny gasped. "Herm! Is that a-are you-"  
  
"Yeah, Mione and I are getting married. When I was gone I realized how much I missed her. I can't live without her."   
  
Ginny squealed. "Congratulations! Ron is going to absolutely die when he returns! You two will be married and have a baby!" she laughed.   
  
The three continued their breakfast in amiable chatter, then Ginny headed to the common room.   
  
"Would you like to take a walk around the lake?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"Of course! Let's go." They got up from the table and headed outside. Once they reached the lake, Hermione shivered. Harry slid an arm around her to keep her warm.   
  
"Better?"  
"Much." she answered happily, and snuggled into his chest.  
  
They walked in pleasant silence for a while, when Hermione said that they should head back. Once they reached the common room, they noted that the house elves had decorated the Christmas tree, and hung mistletoe above every doorway. Harry gave Hermione a wicked grin, and said, "Hey, Mione, care to try out that mistletoe over there?"  
  
Hermione was about to answer when she was swept off her feet by Harry, who carried her over to the doorway of the boys' dorms. He leaned down to kiss her, and she answered him with an equally passionate one. They stumbled into the room, and fell onto Harry's bed. They continued this way for quite a while when Hermione lifted off Harry and commented calmly, "We missed dinner."  
  
Just as calmly, Harry replied, "Well, let's just head to the House Elves!"  
  
They headed down to the kitchens, where Dobby was awaiting them. As soon as Harry and Hermione entered, a bunch of house elves rushed to get them food. They returned quickly with two trays, piled high with all sorts of great food. They ate happily, talking to Dobby (who was very excited to hear about Harry and Hermione's engagement and baby, and insisted that more food be brought to them.) After dinner and desert, they were stuffed.  
  
Bidding farewell to Dobby and the other house elves, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Hermione yawned and felt Harry's arms go around her. She was quickly falling asleep against him, so he picked her up and brought her to the dorm.  
  
"Balderdash" Harry told the Fat Lady.  
  
"Right, Dearie." She said sleepily, and swung open. By now Hermione was fast asleep. Harry smiled down at her, and carried her up to the girls' dorms. Luckily it was empty, and he gently laid Hermione down on the bed. He opened her trunk and pulled out some pajamas, a blue plaid flannel set. He dressed her, and folded her robes on top of her trunk. He picked her up again, and pulled the covers down. He laid her on the bed, and pulled the comforter up over her.   
  
She turned over and snuggled into the blankets. Harry leaned down, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and slipped out of the dorm. 


	4. Christmas

Hermione awoke early Christmas morning, but didn't open her eyes. She felt something bouncing on her bed.   
  
"Her-my-oh-nee!" Harry chanted each syllable as he jumped up and down, breathless. "Wake-up-it-is-Christ-mas!"  
  
She rolled over laughing. Harry stopped jumping, and climbed off the bed.   
  
"Come on, there's a ton of presents downstairs, and no one else is here cos Ginny went for a walk with Seamus..."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said laughing. "Calm down!"  
Suddenly she thought of something. She looked around. "How did I get in here? The last thing I remember is being in the kitchen with the house elves."  
  
Harry looked at her, "You fell asleep walking back, so I carried you back and changed you into your pj's. Then I tucked you into bed. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Hermione moaned. "I don't mind Harry, at all, but I am such a prat! I can't believe I fell asleep walking!"   
  
They laughed, but headed downstairs.   
  
Harry sat Hermione on the couch, and brought her a pile of presents. They opened theirs together, getting food and sweaters from Mrs. Weasley, candy from Ron, rock cakes from Hagrid, and socks for the baby from Dobby. Sirius had sent Harry a new broomstick, a letter and a picture. Hermione watched with interest as Harry's face went from confused to surprised to excited and shocked. He read aloud, "3 Dragon Alley Court...wow, that's odd-what a coincidence..."  
  
"Mione! Sirius was cleared, and he moved into 3 Dragon Alley Court, in Hogsmeade! That's next to--" He stopped himself in time. "Never mind."  
  
"That's great that he was cleared! But what is he next to? And what's a coincidence?"  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, and handed her her last present. It was long and flat. "I hope you like it...I can change it if you want..."  
  
Hermione gasped when she opened the box. She pulled out a key, and a picture. "Harry, is what I think it is?"  
  
He nodded proudly. Then, almost shyly, he added, "I mean, we don't have to buy that one. There are plenty of others..."  
  
Hermione was still looking at the picture of a large Victorian house with sweeping lawns. It was gorgeous. "Of course not! It's perfect! What's the address?"  
  
He laughed. "Ironically, 4 Dragon Alley Court! Sirius moved in next to us! He still doesn't know we're engaged...or expecting. I wanted to tell him in person, so he was planning to come over today. He should be here in a half hour." They gathered their stuff, and brought it up to their dorms, dressed, and headed back downstairs. It looked like they were just in time, because all of a sudden Sirius appeared out of the fireplace.   
  
"Harry! Hermione!" He enveloped them into a bear hug. "How are you two?"  
  
Harry answered as they sat down across from Sirius on the couch.  
  
"Engaged and expecting."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Great to hear that-wait. Did you just say engaged and expecting?!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Yeah, Baby Potter is due in late July. We're planning on marrying right after graduation."  
  
"And listen to this! The house we just bought is right next to yours!" Harry exclaimed. "And congratulations on your, um, 'proven innocence', I guess you'd call it." he added hastily. Hermione added her congratulations.  
  
Sirius was happy about this, and insisted he pay for the wedding. "Harry, right now your father would be, and this is the least I can do for you. Please let me."  
  
The couple accepting gratefully and the three continued chattering for a while, until Sirius had to leave. Hugs were exchanged, and Sirius disappeared into the fireplace. 


	5. Baby shopping

I didn't feel like dealing with graduation, so just keep reading. But graduation came and went, Harry and Hermione were married on June 14th, and have been married for two weeks, one week being their Honeymoon.   
  
  
  
By late June, Hermione was huge. She and Harry had moved into their house, and started painting the nursery.   
  
"Her-mi-one," he huffed, trying to carry a box of paint and borders up the front steps. "Can you grab the door?"  
  
Hermione rushed to help Harry, but was startled when as soon as he set the stuff down, he scooped her up and sat her down in the rocking chair.   
  
"Hermione! You are not supposed to be pushing yourself like that, I only wanted you to open the door--" He sighed when he saw the look on her face. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh, Mione, what's wrong? You know I'm not mad, I just don't want you to get hurt-- " Harry wrapped his arms around her. She had been so emotional these days; it took just about anything to set her off. The doctor had said that it would pass in a few weeks. According to the doctor, he had to put up with this for about one more week.  
  
Harry rocked Hermione gently, and pressed a kiss to her temple. Hermione rested her head against his chest, enjoying the comfort of being in his arms. She closed her eyes, and drifted off. Harry looked down at her sleeping form, and carefully stood up, Hermione in his arms. He walked to their bedroom, and laid her down. Because it was warm out, he didn't bother to cover her. He returned to the nursery and set up the paint so that they could paint when Hermione woke up.   
  
They were going to enchant the ceiling like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and paint the walls a gentle yellow. The floor was a nice hardwood, and there was even a window seat. Harry poured the yellow paint into a tray, and set up two rollers. Then, he unwrapped the border of stars and wizards hats. The room would be adorable when they were done.   
  
Harry went downstairs to the large kitchen. He opened a cupboard, and took out a teakettle. The teakettle filled itself and hopped onto the oven. Harry rummaged around, looking for the tea bags. He finally found them, and set them on the counter for the kettle when it was done boiling. He headed to the den, and started to read a book Hermione didn't know he had. It was about coaching your wife through labor and birth. He didn't want to look like a prat or faint when Hermione had the baby.   
  
He finished the book, and went back to the kitchen, where he found the tea was done. He put the two teacups on a tray, and headed upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door quietly, and set the tray on the bedside table. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the nose. She stirred, and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled up at Harry sleepily, and hugged him. "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier."  
  
"Shhh. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, here have some tea, love."  
  
Harry snuggled under the covers with Hermione, both quietly sipping their tea. When they were finished, Harry sent the tray downstairs, and he and Hermione headed to the nursery.   
  
**********************  
  
Later, after much laughing and kissing, the nursery was done. All they had to do was furnish it.   
  
"Tomorrow, let's go to that furniture store, and also to the clothes store...I want to fill the drawers, and also buy some sheets..."  
  
Harry laughed. "Alright, we'll furnish it, I guess..." he said in a playful tone. "But how about we go for ice cream after instead of more shopping? We can do clothes shopping Wednesday."  
  
Hermione agreed. The couple finished dinner and headed to bed.  
  
********************  
  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione hit the stores early. After buying a bassinet, crib, changing table, rocking chair, dressers, mobiles, throw rugs, and more, Harry and Hermione stopped at a restaurant for lunch. Upon entering, the two heard voices coming from every direction.   
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? What happened to Krum?"  
"Hey, she's pregnant!"  
"When's Baby Potter due?"  
  
Harry had forgotten that few people knew about him and Hermione's marriage and child. They had had a quiet wedding with family and friends. He wrapped an arm around Hermione and left the building.   
  
"Hey, Harry, I forgot about it earlier, but how about the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Harry agreed, and they headed there.  
  
They received just as loud a greeting, but instead it was more like  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione!"  
"How is the baby?"  
"How are you two?" and  
  
" 'Arry!" Hagrid was waving them over excitedly. Hermione and Harry made their way over to where Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagal sat.   
  
Professor McGonagal smiled sadly. "You two look just like Lily and James. I remember how excited they were just before you were born...and to think, it was about this same time, but almost twenty years ago."  
Dumbledore smiled at the two. "How is everybody?"  
  
"Well, we're great, and Hermione is due at the end of July. Strange enough, her due date is my birthday!" Harry laughed.   
  
"We just finished the nursery today." Hermione added.   
Hermione and Professor McGonagal got into a deep conversation about the nursery, and Harry began talking to Dumbledore and Hagrid.  
  
"I'm so nervous." Harry said to them.  
"Oh, don' worry, 'Arry, you'll be a great father!" Hagrid said, smiling.  
  
  
The conversations carried on through lunch and dessert, and then Harry and Hermione had to leave. "We'll see you soon, hopefully!" Hermione called over her shoulder as they were leaving.   
  
"Harry, could we please look at the baby clothes?" Hermione begged as they passed a baby boutique. Harry finally agreed, thinking that she wouldn't really find anything. Her was wrong.  
  
Hermione and Harry emerged with five bags full of baby clothing. Hermione chose yellows and blues, because she said that she had a feeling she should. "We can always return them!" She told Harry cheerfully.   
  
When they returned home, they set up all the furniture and put all the clothes away in the dresser.   
  
Later, after dinner, Harry walked upstairs to find Hermione leaning in the doorway of the nursery.   
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" He whispered in her ear, sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "I'm so nervous about the baby"  
"Hermione, don't worry about it. You'll be a great mother. Now let's head to bed."  
Harry led a sleepy Hermione to the bedroom, and they both fell asleep in five minutes. 


	6. Baby Potter

A few weeks later, it was Harry's birthday. Hermione woke up that morning with the intention of making him breakfast in bed, but never got around to it.  
  
As Hermione moved to get out of bed, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Oh my gosh, she thought to herself. I'm in labor!  
  
She shook Harry awake. "Harry! Harry!"  
He rolled over to face her. "What is it, love?"  
"Happy birthday, Harry! From me, and the baby who is quite anxious to say it to you too!"  
Harry got the hint and sat straight up in bed. "Ok, Hermione, get dressed and I will grab the suitcase. Um, I will call the hospital and Dumbledore, he can call everyone else to tell them to meet us at the hospital...I need to pack outfits for the baby! Oh,   
and-"   
  
Hermione smiled at her husband. "Harry, love, calm down. I'm okay, the baby won't be here for a-" she winced as another contraction hit her. "For a while."   
  
A little while later, they had apparated to the hospital and Hermione was situated in a labor room. In the waiting room, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal, Hagrid, and Ginny sat impatiently.   
  
************************************************************  
Meanwhile, in the labor room...  
************************************************************  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I probably ruined your birthday. I wanted to--"  
  
Harry shushed her. "Mione, this is the best birthday present anyone could ever get. Don't talk like that." Then he winced, as Hermione had a death grip on his hand and it was getting tighter by the second. A minute later, she released his hand, panting.  
  
Harry walked over to one of the many nurses in the room. "How much longer do you think it'll take?"  
  
The nurse glanced at a chart. "Well, I'd say about 20 more minutes of this stage of labor, then she'll start the final stage. She'll have extremely strong contractions. During that time, you'll have to be patient, because she will most likely yell things at you that she doesn't mean. She'll be in a lot of pain. Soon after that, we'll move her to delivery."  
  
Harry looked a little shaken, but recovered and returned to Hermione.  
  
"So we're agreed on the names? Lily or James?"  
"Of course, Harry! It's a wonderful way to remember your parents. I'm sure they'd be happy about it."  
  
Harry smiled at her.   
  
"Arrrggghhhh!" Hermione all of a sudden screamed loudly. "Harry, I am never, ever letting you tough me again! You're never going to kiss me either, not if it means going though this again!"   
  
Harry's face turned white. "Is she OK?" he asked, panicked.  
  
"She's fine," a nurse reassured him. "I think she'll be delivering earlier than expected. We're going to bring her to delivery now."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand as they wheeled her down the hall towards delivery, whispering words of reassurance. She looked like she was in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt so helpless.   
  
The nurses locked the bed into place, and the doctor sat down in front of Hermione.   
  
She lifted the sheet, and then looked up at Hermione. "You're looking good, do you want to start pushing?" Hermione nodded.   
  
"OK, I'm going to ask you do push as hard as you can for ten seconds, then take a short breath and do it again. Every time you breath in, it brings the baby's head back in, too. So that's why you have to concentrate on shorter breaths, so your effort won't be wasted."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand. "Push!" the doctor ordered. Hermione gripped Harry's hand and pushed as if her life depended on it.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She moaned. "Is it out yet?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "Not quite. Push really hard this time. I can just see his head."  
  
"How do you know it's a boy? That part's coming out first?" Hermione panted, grimacing.   
  
"No, it's just a figure of speech. Now, PUSH!"  
  
Hermione squeezed Harry's hand for dear life. Harry thought it was about to break, but didn't complain. He figured what Hermione was going though was worse.   
  
"Crowning!" The doctor called. A nurse jotted something down on yet another chart.   
"Push, Hermione!"  
  
Now Harry was sure his hand was broken. Then, all of a sudden, Hermione stopped squeezing. "I can't do it," she sobbed. "I can't do it!"  
  
Harry leaned close to her ear. "You can do it Hermione. The baby is almost out, only a few more pushes. I have faith in you." Then he pressed a kiss to her temple.   
  
She reached for Harry's hand again, and took a deep breath. Then she pushed. And pushed. "Just get it out!" She moaned.   
  
"The head's out, Hermione, you need to do one more push and you'll have yourself a baby!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Hermione moaned as she pushed with all the strength she could muster.  
  
After a few seconds another cry joined hers.  
  
"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"   
"You have a healthy baby boy!" The doctor announced.   
  
Hermione lay back, panting. "Great job, love." Harry leaned down and kissed her. A nurse walked over with the baby, and handed him to Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled down at the baby. Hermione was crying. "What's wrong, love?" Harry asked, alarmed.   
  
"Nothing, really. I just can't believe we have a baby. We're parents, Harry!"  
  
Harry grinned at her.  
  
Hermione cradled the baby to her chest. "Hello, James Harold Potter." 


End file.
